Sweet Revenge
by Camila-Jessica
Summary: Eu sempre soube que ela me odiava. ' / Yuri


**Concurso Queen of Heats**

**Tema 17- Carro**

**Sweet Revenge**

Eu sempre soube que ela me odiava. Aquela expressão de desagrado ao me ver, mesmo antes de Edward começar a sair comigo. Dirigindo olhares superiores enquanto escovava seu cabelo, e não perdendo qualquer chance de menosprezar minha condição humana, ou meu relacionamento com Edward.

– _Ele não está aqui, agora vá embora_ – sempre seca, tentava me expulsar de qualquer cômodo onde ela estivesse presente. Entretanto, minha insistência a aborrecia mais. Penso que me mataria caso os outros não estivessem ali.

– _Não ligue para ela, é apenas uma amarga, e acredite ou não, ela inveja você_. – meu namorado tentava me confortar. Era visível que ele não gostava da forma como ela me tratava, mas a pedido de Carlisle, a paz ainda reinava na casa dos Cullen.

x- X –x

– _O_ _que você 'tá fazendo aí parada?_ – os faróis do jipe amarelo iluminaram minha velha picape vermelha, que jazia parada no meio de uma das estradas desertas de Forks, e sorri de leve. Aquelas horas, numa cidade tão pequena, somente uma vampira ou uma forasteira para andarem por aí.

– _Meu carro quebrou, pode me dar uma ajuda?_ – ofereci meu sorriso mais gentil, que ela revidou com um olhar de desagrado. Olhou pelo retrovisor, e arrumou os cabelos dourados

– _Acha mesmo que eu sujaria minhas mãos para ajudar alguém como __**você**__?_ – sibilou esta ultima palavra, e pôs-se a retocar o batom.

–_Não, só quero que reboque meu carro até sua casa. Acho que estamos bem perto de lá_ – antes que ela retrucasse, antecipei-me – _Você não precisará se mover, eu faço todo o trabalho. Posso ir em meu carro se quiser, então evitamos até mesmo de nos ver._

Ela sorriu, enigmática, e me dirigi a cabine da picape, procurando algo para unir ambos os carros, quando senti a presença de uma outra pessoa, por trás de mim. Quando tentei me virar, para averiguar, o indivíduo fechou a porta, e empurrou-me, de costas, contra o automóvel. Suspendi a respiração ao ver os cabelos louros cascateando a meu lado.

– _Ro-Rosalie?_ – Mal conseguia organizar meus pensamentos. Então, ela realmente iria me matar? Minha voz saiu novamente, esganiçada – _O que está pretendendo?_

– _Eu_ _odeio você, sabia?_ – ela passava as pontas das unhas em minhas costas, numa tentativa de intimidar – Tem tudo o que precisa para ser feliz, mas mesmo assim, anseia abrir mão disso para ser um cadáver como nós.

– _Do que... Do que está falando?_ – questionei, não entendendo o motivo daquela abordagem tão violenta.

– _Você tem vida! Poderá casar e ter filhos, quantos filhos quiser!_ – a mão direita parou de percorrer minhas costas para apertar meu antebraço – _Você tem escolha, ao contrário de nós... Mas ainda assim almeja tornar-se um ser pálido, que não pode sair ao sol sem se tornar bizarro. É isto que quer para si, Isabella Swan, contemplar um ventre tão seco quanto o meu?_ – virou-me, com violência, e minhas costas bateram na fria placa de metal – _Responda-me, maldita, é o que tanto quer? Não entende que existem pessoas que trocariam de lugar com você com prazer se lhes fosse permitido?!_ – os olhos frios ficaram avermelhados. Se foram lágrimas, ou o ódio, eu jamais saberei, pois logo em seguida, ela lançou um sorriso maldoso – _Vamos lá, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, seria deselegante de sua parte deixar de respondê-la, não acha?_

– _Eu..._ – a visão de Rosalie totalmente enfurecida a minha frente me assombrava, e completei, com dificuldade _– Eu só quero estar para sempre com Edward..._

– _Oh! Que romântico, não é verdade?_ – ela se aproximou, e eu recuei, intimidada – _Pois vou fazer uma coisa que você só permite a seu amado vampiro, e esta será a maior demonstração de meu ódio por você._

Durante um intervalo de milésimos de segundo, eu imaginei o que ela quis dizer com isso. Até que resposta invadiu, literalmente, minha boca: Um beijo. Totalmente chocada, não tive forças para reagir, permitindo a ela brincar da forma que desejasse com meus lábios. Senti um calafrio quando uma de suas mãos frias acariciou minha cintura, por debaixo da blusa.

– _Pa-Pare com isso..._ – consegui suplicar, quando a boca dela se dirigiu ao meu pescoço, enquanto tentava, inutilmente, empurrá-la para longe, esquecendo-me totalmente de que a força dela era bem mais que o dobro da minha – _Me deixe em paz, o que Emmet vai pensar..._

– _Ele não vai pensar nada, por que jamais descobrirá_ – a loura voltou a me beijar, e senti-me perdida entre aquelas caricias. Seria isto o tipo de sentimento a que chamam de amor? Não, era apenas uma entrega momentânea, de ambas as partes. O mais absoluto desejo de experimentar o ainda não foi provado, em busca do prazer. O amor puro e verdadeiro pulsava em meu coração somente por Edward, não é verdade? Não é?

x- X –x

–_Escute, não ouse dizer nada a ninguém sobre isso, entendeu?_ – estreitou os olhos, em tom de ameaça, enquanto vestia o casaco. Eu apenas concordei, muda. Queria esquecer aquele incidente, vestir minhas roupas e voltar para Edward.

Alguns minutos depois, chegamos a casa da família de Rosalie, e por sorte, Edward iria sair de carro, e Carlisle estava na garagem. Depois de muito esforço, minha picape pegou. No mesmo minuto, me dispus a voltar para casa, ainda sem encarar meu amado nos olhos. Porém, por algum motivo estranho, não me sentia culpada, e quando ele se ofereceu para me levar em casa, eu aceitei, e sorri.

Assunto encerrado... Para sempre. Será?

::-::-::-::-::

Agradecimentos: Stormy Raven, pelo titulo, Mandy e Pips, pelas Informações sobre crepúsculo, o qual eu não sabia quase nada...XD....A jay e a Kurama por serem almas piedosas com a pobre incapacitada que voz fala... ;-;''..../o/...XD...


End file.
